


can't think straight

by billtheradish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, ambiguous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If gay people don’t use the phrase “I cant think straight around you” as a pick up line. I feel like we have missed a genuinely great opportunity.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written in response to this quote <a href="http://billtheradish.tumblr.com/post/52262028041/drfrederickchilton-if-gay-people-dont-use-the">on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't think straight

" _What_ do you think you're doing here."

" _Oh_ god," Stiles gasped, but even he could hear the resignation under the fear. The lack of surprise.

Not that he'd been expecting Derek, really. Just that he was  _always_ expecting Derek these days. A Derek-free week was pleasantly uneventful, but also kind of boring and, lately, the not-boring hadn't even been that life threatening. It all worked out.

He could do with less surprise-grabbing-and-manhandling, but hey.

" _Stiles_."

Oh right. There'd been a question. "I was...dancing?"

Derek huffed and, oh man, one day? One day, Stiles should really tell him that the pursed lips and the little eyebrow jerk that went along with that was really not helping with the intimidation thing. It was kind of adorable.

Not that day, though. Not while Derek still had his hand in Stiles' shirt, and Stiles' back to a wall (and, ew, he didn't want to think about what else that wall had seen) and was bleeding enough tension of the not-sexual kind to make it really clear this was serious.

Whatever 'this' was.

"Derek, I'm serious. I was dancing," Stiles tried again, shrugging as much as he could and raising his hands up next to his head. Which was getting them some weird looks, because hey, it probably looked like he was getting mugged. In the Jungle. Right.

Stiles dropped his arms loosely around Derek's neck and tried to relax, even as Derek just wound tighter. "What--"

"Chill. I'm just making this look less weird," Stiles sighed. "I hope, anyway. So what's going on, should I call the cavalry, do you need a distraction, and so on."

Derek took a careful breath and closed his eyes. "There's an omega in the territory. It's scent led us here, but we can't find them. Then _you're_ here, and--"

"Whoa, whoa, hey," Stiles cut in, frowning and--crap, had he pulled Derek closer or was that Derek? He had no clue, but Derek's hands were on his waist now. So okay, that was happening. But focus! Omega! Serious business! " _I_  happen to be here with some friends, okay? And if you need a distraction later, I can totally make that happen. I mean, seriously, you would not believe--"  Derek sighed and he could  _feel it on his cheek_. Right. "Uh, anyway. It's a club. There's dancing. And by dancing, I mean some serious bump-and-grinding. Kind of an ideal environment for scent exchange, yeah?"

Derek's face screwed up like he'd bitten into something sour. "That's why the scent's everywhere. That's why it's-- Fuck!" he hissed, bowing his head in some semblance of keeping his very not-club-appropriate reactions hidden. (Or at least, Stiles hoped.) "They're already gone. The scent's too faint. I should have realized--"

Stiles tried patting his shoulder, but then there were very red eyes glaring at him from not very far away, so he gulped and dropped his arms down to his sides. "Whoa, hey--"

"I  _should_ have realized. I would have if it wasn't for your--"

"Hey!"

"--jeep outside, and your scent _everywhere_ , and  _damnit_ , Stiles, I need you to stay  _out_ of this."

Stiles glared (and, really, he had no idea what his face was doing, but it was pretty much promised to be unattractive and rubbery. he'd watched himself make faces, okay?) and grabbed for Derek's jacket before he could pull away. "I  _was_ out of this until you grabbed me. What's your--"

"I can't  _think straight_ around you," Derek growled, obviously not finished, but--

"Oh thank god."

Aaaaand, crap. That had come out of  _his_ mouth.

Derek cut off and stared, brows hunched down in a glare and his mouth hanging open and really?  _Really?_ Did that have to be all stupidly attractive too?

Apparently.

"I didn't say that," Stiles tried, pasting on a smile that felt weirdly stretchy and desperate. "And you have an omega to find, so--"

Derek's face. Derek's face suddenly  _right there_ , up in his and then next to his and oh god he could  _feel_ Derek smile. It was scraping their cheeks together. "So we'll talk about this later."

Then he was gone, and Stiles was left bracing himself against the wall of the hallway outside the bathrooms, trying to sort out whether that had been the sexiest threat in all of history, or the most threatening--sex. Okay, no. Flirting, maybe. Threatening flirting.

Great. Now  _he_ couldn't think straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the appropriate place, but I've offered to write roughly 500 words per every $10 put toward [Noteworthy Pitches](http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/noteworthy-pitches), an Indiegogo campaign set up to help a classical violinist continue her path to becoming an Irish fiddler. This piece is a little longer than that, but it's me. This is probably fairly close to what you'd get. (As a note, I'm only offering to write Teen Wolf, or original fiction, or continuations/additions to things I've already written and posted to AO3.)
> 
> So if you have $10 to spare and are willing to share a screenshot (or whatever) of the confirmation with me, you can buy a story from me as well as not only helping a musician attain her goals, but also getting a short album of some awesome music. (If you happen to have $50 to spare, be aware that my offer is cumulative, so that's a 2,500 word story, or split up as you like.)


End file.
